The present invention relates to a system for the treatment of disorders of the vasculature. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for the treatment of disease or injury that potentially compromises the integrity of a flow conduit in the body. For example, an embodiment of the invention is useful in treating indications in the digestive and reproductive systems as well as indications in the cardiovascular system, including thoracic and abdominal aortic aneurysms, arterial dissections (such as those caused by traumatic injury), etc.
For indications such as abdominal aortic aneurysms, traditional open surgery is still the conventional and most widely-utilized treatment when the aneurysm's size has grown to the point that the risk of aneurysm rupture outweighs the drawbacks of surgery. Surgical repair involves replacement of the section of the vessel where the aneurysm has formed with a graft. An example of a surgical procedure is described by Cooley in Surgical Treatment of Aortic Aneurysms, 1986 (W. B. Saunders Company).
Despite its advantages, however, open surgery is fraught with high morbidity and mortality rates, primarily because of the invasive and complex nature of the procedure. Complications associated with surgery include, for example, the possibility of aneurysm rupture, loss of function related to extended periods of restricted blood flow to the extremities, blood loss, myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, arrhythmia, and complications associated with the use of general anesthesia and mechanical ventilation systems. In addition, the typical patient in need of aneurysm repair is older and in poor health, facts that significantly increase the likelihood of complications.
Due to the risks and complexities of surgical intervention, various attempts have been made to develop alternative methods for treating such disorders. One such method that has enjoyed some degree of success is the catheter-based delivery of a stent-graft via the femoral arteries to exclude the aneurysm from within the aorta. Illustrative stent-grafts and methods of delivery thereof are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0125797A1, 2004/0138734A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,019, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference herein.